residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Tryant Virus
This Article is Part Of the "Shadow Of A Monster" Continuity Refrain from editing without permission of Weskerrocks13. The sole exception is in the case of gramatical error. In which Case It Is Permitted To Correct The Mistake "I Am More Then A Mere Mortal! I Am Free Of The Shackles Of Humanity I Am FREE!" This Virus Was Discovered By Alexander Morgaine. By Injecting A Minute quantity of Gene Virus Into A T-cell he found that the Gene Viruses mutagenic capabilities were passed into the T-cell. But because it was weakened by the Tyrant viruses risistance the mutation would be much slower and only if induced. Also the need for oral impregnation was cut as bitting became a viable means of infection in the course of secondary infection All G cells become weak and leave only Tyrant Virus in its place. Therefore the only by product are Zombies, and in rare cases tyrants. Making It Instantly usable for the Creation of Bio Organic Weapons. Discovery It Was discovered by Alexander Morgaine while he experimented on Gene Virus Samples Obtained while the Initial outbreak in Racoon City but prior to the Inevitable Secondary Outbreak. He discovered that the gene virus was too volitile for ordinary useage in warfare, but the creatures it created were strong enough to destroy cities. While The T-Virus was perfect for Warfare but was messy and took time as opposedto Gene viruses miniscule time. He then decided to combine the two, but Was Unsucsesful. as the T-virus would kill the Gene Virus before the bonding of thier viral protien. But after weeks of tests he found that the injection of a minute quantity of Gene Virus into a Single T cell worked. This soon was named G-T or Great Tyrant. He found that it was a long prosses to produce the first batch of Virus, but by injecting one vial into a simple human he could produce two vials worth. aslong as the G-virus wasnt overcame by then (within 10 hours of infection) He tested the virus on several species constantly measureing their merits and the negitive side effects of having them around. Infection Rates Though the infection rates vary from subject to subject the average rates of general test subjects are: Human-12-15 hours Dog- hours 5-9 Insect- 1/2-2 hours Avian- 3-6 hours Fish- 1-3 hours Reptilian-4-5 hours Infection Chart Depending on The area of infection the time will deferentiate(Note: This Is For the Standard Adult Human) Arm- 11-13 hours Leg- 12-15 hours Torso- 7-11 Hours Neck- 5-7 hours Head/Major Artery- 4-7 hours Use and Effect Human- Status: Active The Result Is what is known as a "G-Zombie" A Humanoid shape with long claws. Are more acuratly a slow version of a Crimson Head Used as Secondary Infantry Along with Hellhounds. Mutations-"G-Crimson" Thick hide forms as skin cells react to infection bones fuse in spine at a bent angle as claws grow faster. Muscel growth explodes and strenght is exponental. often used as Frontline infantry to dispose of Unfriendly Weapons (Tanks) (Both Subjects cases have a common trait of the strange fact that 60% decompose and eventualy die while the remaining 40% will be capable of recovering from wounds at the rate atune to a tyrant Canine- Status: Active Result is whats known as a "Hellhound" teeth and claws grow quickly and body grows to a size of 3ft tall and 6ft long on average. Capable of using sugars stored from consumed flesh they are able to sprint for miles and jump despite the normal weight of 270 lbs almost all of wich is muscle. If left alone will sprout spines of bone from the spine Further making It A horror (Unlike Cerbreus, Necrosis Is Rare and the regrowth of tissue is speedy) Avian- Status: Limited Activity The Result is a mass of coiled flesh and bone incapable of flight Dubbed "Sirens". Called as such due to the fact that due to strange chemical imbalences from excess sugars will explode is ajitated. Leaveing a scent that will atract zombies and other B.O.W's Aswell as expelling shrapnell (bone) in all directions. Only tested and left at Key bases as means of alerting reaserchers is a zombie had gotten lose. It Is Incapable of spreading G-T Virus or T-Virus. Reptilian- Status: Active (Note: The Executioner Is A Scratch Built B.O.W And Is created through The Usual Hunter Means) The result Is called An "Executioner" a Hunter with nearly bullet proof scales and amazing power, speed, and agility. One Main Difference is the new growth of two Eyeball like tumours A tell Tale sign of the G-Virus. But Unlike the other G-T virus B.O.W's The Executioner's are able to use the minature mental senses within the Eyeball Tumours to analize Its souroundings unlike Hunters who's eyesight is only slightly better then a humans the Executioner is able to use the Eyes to get A Compleate 180 degree line of sight and is able to follow simple comands without help. Though The Executioner Is A perfect Candidate for the Remote Forced Compliance Device Or R.F.C.D. Mutation Is Rare But Dangerous All Mutant Executioners Are Merely Copies of Birkins Third Stage. The Only Difference is the exchange of tight skin and exposed muscel with reptilian scales. Fish- Status: Deactivated Result Is A large Bloodied Mass of bone and are compleataly useless. Incapable Of Transmitting The G-T Virus Use as Tyrants While It Is The Same Chemical That Activates The Tyrant Mutation, Even With The G-T Virus, But The Tyrant Of G-T is much more destructive and Monstrus. Growing Eyes On Shoulders, and Claws On Multipul Hands They have grown. As Bio Weaponry G-T Tyrants Are Much To Volitile To Be Sent into any where other then the most Dangerous Situations. Incapable of Using A R.F.C.D. They Will destroy anything thats in they're way. Vaccination The G-T virus vaccine is possibly the most uesed thing on the bases of "The Free" Not for controlling outbreaks but for its special ability to heal most wounds and burns. Dubbed "Devine Tears" Its ability spawns from its creation. A T-vaccine cell Is injected with a G-Virus Vaccine cell and to fuse them to create the propper vaccine an variation on Umbrella Corps "Aqua Cure" is used. This Makes the Substance nearly omnipotent for salveing the most grevious wounds. aswell as curing T-Virus within 5 hours of infection, G-virus In 2 hours of infection, and G-T within 3 Hours. Note: There Are Too Be Only 200 Vials Of DT on hand in most Labs untill an outbreak is confirmed. In Which Case There Are To Be 800 More Created. Formming A total of 1000 vials. Result Use as A B.O.W. G-T is possibly the perfect Virus. Use is permitted in War time curcumstances and as one time gaurd creation to create a battilion of Strong B.O.W's to fend off intruders. Note: all G-T Subjects are to be kept in stasis in cryo-genic chambers untill needed. With exeption Of Sirens. Which are to be kept at least one hundred and fifty yards from each other.